


Vidcon 2014

by Aislinn (shittyspacedads)



Series: My Old, Shitty, Wattpad Fics [2]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Youtubers
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Suicide, VidCon, danisnotonfire - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyspacedads/pseuds/Aislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I wrote this probably over a year and a half ago and posted it on Wattpad, but as I have come to like this site better I have decided to post it here. It's just a drabble, kind of boring sorry.</p><p>Also I am horrible at summary's so I'm just going to copy and paste what I had put for Wattpad.</p><p>"I have no clue how I came up with this but I was thinking about Vidcon and this happened...    I do not own Dan, Phil, or Vidcon. I do own this work of fiction."</p><p>Again, I am horrible at summary's.</p><p>Stats as of Feb. 9th 2018:<br/>148 reads<br/>3 votes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vidcon 2014

"Picture and go miss" The burly man at the front of the line says to me as I go up to meet Dan and Phil at Vidcon 2014.

"Give me literally thirty seconds to talk to them" I ask after I take my picture. The man shakes his head no but I do anyways.

I turn to Dan and Phil, "I just want to say that I traveled cross country by myself to meet you two and say that you've saved my life."

Dan smiles and hugs me. Phil hugs me then asks, "but you only look about 16?"

"I'm almost 16, and I'm here by myself." I sigh.

"What's your name?" Dan asks.

"Ami" I answer

"Come on there's a lot of other people in line." The man from before shuffles me away.

 

I walk out of the bathroom to find Dan in front of his laptop, with tears streaming down his face.

"Dan, what's the matter?" I ask and sit next to him on his bed in our hotel room. He turns his laptop towards me with a news article pulled up.

"15 year old Ami Knight found dead in her hotel room." I read out load, "Oh my god is that Ami from the meet and great?" I read the whole article to find a picture of her attached and to find out she committed suicide. Tears prick my eyes as Dan cries into my shoulder.

An hour has passed and Dan has started up a YouNow.

"Any questions?" He asks and I sit next to him.

"Amy T. asks, 'Dan, you look sad, are you okay?'" I read out one of the questions and look at Dan.

"Well yeah I am sad." Dan sighs, "We met a girl at the meet and greet today and she told us how we saved her life. If you didn't see the news, she killed herself right when she got back to her hotel."

Dan starts to tear up and I rest my head on his shoulder, "It's really upsetting because we saw her a few hours before." Dan clenches his fist, out of view from the camera, "We could've done something. We- I-" He pushes the laptop away and goes into the bathroom.

I look into the camera, "If any of you are feeling that way, just know that we love you and support you. Sorry this YouNow was short. I love you." I end the stream and go into the bathroom to comfort Dan. I sit down on the floor next to him and pull him into a hug.

"We could've saved her- I-" he sobs into my shoulder.

"Shh, Dan it's gonna be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> There's a chance I could write more of this but idk...
> 
> ~Aislinn~
> 
> But as I wrote that ^ comment almost two years ago, I don't see it happening any time soon.


End file.
